<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a cat by Junebug_979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983458">like a cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979'>Junebug_979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena falls asleep in Kara's lap and Kara has a conversation with Alex while stroking Lena's hair as if she were a sleeping cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was having a nice relaxing evening with her sister and girlfriend, well to Lena it was <em>too </em>nice and relaxing seeing as she fell asleep in her lap. So now she was stroking her hair. Lena knew about her being Supergirl she just couldn't start a romantic relationship with a lie. </p><p>"So how're you and Lena doing? Still in the honeymoon phase?" Alex smirks into her whisky and takes a swig.</p><p>"Oh yeah, she's great, sweet. I'm <em>so </em>glad I told her I'm Supergirl it was a <em>huge</em> weight lifted off of my shoulders." She says as she strokes Lena's silky black hair. Lena snuggles deeper in Kara's lap.</p><p>"I'm glad you're happy, Kar." Alex smiles at her sister softly.</p><p>"Thanks, Alex. I'm very happy and in love with her." She smiles down at her girlfriend.</p><p>Suddenly Kara hears a yawn, she looks over to her sister. "You okay to drive home? Or do you need to take the couch?" Seeing as Alex has been drinking.</p><p>"Oh, I'm good I only had one and yeah, I better go Lena's probably dying to sleep in the bed and not the couch."  </p><p>"Okay, thanks for coming by, Alex." She smiles at her sister before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend awake. Lena whines. "Babe." She groans.</p><p>"Looks like you need to get her to bed, Kar. I'll see myself out." </p><p>"See you tomorrow."</p><p>Kara hears the door close and her sisters footsteps quietening down the hall. She sighs and looks to Lena. "Lee, c'mon we gotta go to bed.</p><p>"Okay." Lena whimpers. She stands up and holds her hand out for Kara to take and lead them to her bedroom that is a curtain.</p><p>"Let's get under the covers, Lee." Kara says and Lena crawls on the bed and pulls the blankets over herself and her girlfriend. "Love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, night."</p><p>"Goodnight, baby." Kara kisses Lena's cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>